dromariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sower
Sower Country: Liyish Population: 5,000 Primary Races: Primarily humans and goblins live here with a smattering of others. Ruling Body: The Academy runs the town. While it would appear they do so through brute force, it is actually a fairly complicated affair. Description: Sower very clearly grew surrounding The Academy. There is very little structure to the town and it easy to get lost if you don't know your way. Known for raising some of the world’s greatest heroes, Sower is proud of its heritage. Notable Inns: The Canyon - The sign has a moon rising over the horizon. Located next to Heaven's Gate, The Canyon is a nice enough inn. Not many people go here unless they are seeking spiritual enlightenment, as there are rumors of bad dreams and unpleasant feelings. It is run by a goblin by the name of JoJo. The Wandering Bard - The sign shows a man holding a lute. Owned by an elven female named Marcine, The Wandering Bard is a haven of good food and better music. Favorite of travelers and locals alike it is a pleasant place with a good reputation. Retreat - The sign out front shows an etching of a farm house. Retreat is famous for stories and bragging. Many retired adventurers frequent here, always doing their best to one up one another. Owned by The Academy, the patrons are proud to put money back into the hands of those who trained them. Notable Locations: The Church of Thurknot - Run by a small group of clerics, it is a favorite local among the goblin community. They keep the church in great condition, most likely to prove to others that they can. Despite their cleanliness there is an odd smell coming from the basement. The Church of Mighty God - The church isn't in the best of shape, due to its age, but it taken care of by an old ember named Dyn. There are often volunteers from The Academy here helping the needy or looking for a bit of good luck. Travelers are always welcome if they are willing to lend a hand with the chores. The Academy - Renowned for producing some of the world’s greatest heroes, The Academy is a school for any type of martial fighting style. How to fight with any weapon can be learned here, and from some of the greatest masters at their craft. There is more to learning at the Academy than just fighting, as the school places emphasis on leadership, tactics, and other useful skills. The training grounds are a sprawling series of buildings and arenas, where a fight is always at hand. The Armory - One of the largest collections of weapons in existence, The Armory is a well-guarded and well-kept treasure of Sower. Paladins of Polurn guard the gates, as well as patrol the inner corridors. To acquire something from inside requires permission from an instructor or cleric. Rumor states that some of the greatest weapons ever found are hidden inside. Heaven's Gate - An anomaly located near the edge of town, Heaven’s Gate is a place where the outer planes intersect with the material plane. Travelers, believing they will be able to reach spiritual enlightenment often come here to attempt to converse with their respective deity. Centuries ago creatures would pass in and out of the “gate” but it has not happened in recent memory.